Ookai
((This is a work in progress! :D)) "We, as children who call themselves ''The Exiled Ones'' must learn to turn our backs around, to open our arms and to accept those who we have exiled ourselves. If we cannot do this, we become hypocritical and our hearts become as twisted as those bodies we fear so much." -Ookai, Shaman of Telaar. '' = Description and Personality. = Ookai is not bewitchingly beautiful, nor is she distasteful to look at... but she does manage to turn heads for she isn't exactly "common'. She is of average build for a Draenei female weighing on the shorter and lighter side. She is young, appearing to a human to be in her early twenties, although she has lived much longer. Her pale hair is a well crafted nest of braids and dreadlocks, adorned with wooden and stone charms and wrapped with leather ribbons. Her horns are pointed upwards with little to no visible curves and there is one small jewel seated in her forehead. Her skin is very dark and her face and arms appear splattered in dark purple freckles. Her nails are short and her hands are calloused. Everything about her would say that this is a woman who spends a lot of time outside and doing physical labor. She walks with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. Only those who know her well would be able to tell the difference between when she is truely happy and when she is simply wearing a mask of false cheerfulness. She is also a bit scatterbrained and somewhat quirky. She is often overheard muttering to herself in her native tongue and has trouble sitting still for too long. She speaks common poorly and with a very thick Draeneic accent. She is slow to anger and hates confrontation. She often finds herself playing the role of peacekeeper, and gets very upset when someone she cares about is feeling down. She is very friendly but is also very shy and soft spoken until you get to know her. Once she opens up though, its hard to get her to be quiet. = History. = '''Early Life.' Ookai was born into a long line of Draenei Mages. She was the only child of her mother Aryus and her father Korvela, and she would remain that way. Born in the city of Shattrath, her and her family lived a mostly care free life within the protection of the hidden city walls. Once she was old enough she began her training in the arts of the arcane. Ookai proved to be a promising student whose major downfall was her inability to concentrate on anything out side her imagination. Enthralled with stories and ancient texts, she spent most of her time in the library or locked away in her mothers study. She was often scolded for writing in sacred tomes when she was supposed to be studying. Ookai enjoyed the company of her books and her scrolls over the company of the other Mages and did not make many friends. Although she enjoyed watching the vindicators practice from afar when she had a bit of time to herself. The Orcs and the Fall of Shattrath. While Shattrath had been a peaceful and hidden place while growing up, by the time Ookai had reached adulthood all of that was on the verge of changing. She had heard the whispers of the orc attacks on hunting parties and the general mood around the city was one of unease. On the day the orcs poured down upon the city, Ookai had been stocking shelves in the library where she had found employment as an apprentice scribe and book keeper. Ookai, chased by two fel-crazed Orcs after witnessing the death of her parents, fled the city as quickly as she could but failed to make it to the Exodar with the majority of her people before its departure to Azeroth and took refuge in Terrokar forest. She stayed hidden as Shattrath burned and made her way as far as Zangarmarsh before finding a cave with a small mouth but a long twisting path inside that she could stay safely hidden from bands of Orcs hunting down the remainder of her people. She stayed in the marshes for two years, living off fish and mushrooms and keeping Orcs off her trail by changing the location of her hiding spot every few nights. All this changed one night when she strayed too far from her cave in search of more mushrooms. The search parties and the raiders hadn't come in days and perhaps she got a little too comfortable. Spotted and encircled on all sides, Ook's only shot at freedom was between two massive Orcs. So she ran like pray from predators, managing only by sheer luck to dive between the two brutes, scrambeling to get out of the marshes.Without a weapon to defend herself, and no armor to offer protection, Ookai had no choice but to keep running. But by the time she reached the green hills of Nagrand, fatigue and exsaustion began to set in. The Orcs, four of them, brandishing large war axes and armored to the teeth, were catching up to her. Soon enough she collapsed, taking a bite from one of the blades and carving a massive wound from her shoulder all the way across her back. Paniced, with a mind blurred by fear, Ookai, a failed mage, tried despratly to recite the spells she had never been able to master. She begged the element of fire to come to her defense, pleading to just be able to cast this one spell to save herself. As her vision went black and she heard the heavy plate boots of the Orcs closing in around her, Fire answered her call, But in a way she could have never expected. Joining the Kurenai and finding a home in Nagrand. Ookai was found that evening by a patroling party of Broken Draenei belonging to the Kurenai tribe who had found shelter in the heart of Nagrand, settling into a small town by the name of Telaar. She was quite the sight to be seen, seemingly dead in a pool of her own blood with a large open wound across her back. But stranger still were the four completely charred Orc bodies around her. She was taken back to the town where her wounds were dressed and she was given food and fresh waster, something which had been in short supply in the marshes. At first she was frightened by the disturbing appearance of the Broken Draenei who had saved her, but soon she came to be able to overlook their unfortunate mutations and began to learn more about them, and how they had become unable to wield the light due to exposure to the new demonic energies the horde had used against them. Instead of pitying them, she became fascinated by how they had managed to survive and not loose hope. She became inspired by them and their devotion and for the first time anywhere, she felt at home. To this day Ookai considers herself Kurenai and her loyalty lies with them before anywhere else. While in Nagrand, Ookai also began her studies as a Shaman, a few who had already been introduced to the path had heard about the strange condition of the scorched Orcs they had found around her when she had been rescued and were convinced Fire had chosen to help her. They convinced her to try and deepen her connection with the elemental spirits, which were clearly trying to get her attention. Ook took to the teachings of the elements much faster than she ever had to the study of the arcane and very soon she had developed a deep and personal connection with them. She is still a very young Shaman, and has much to learn, but she feels her path is a lot less shaky now than it was before, and she is a lot more confident in her abilities. OOC Info. I love random, short RP as well as planned out, long, continuing RP! Always looking for more people to play with. IC is NOT OOC! Anything said in character are Ookai's opinions, not mine. Category:Draenei Category:Alliance Shaman Category:Shaman Category:Alliance